


Mission Partner

by xyChaoticFox



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, No Sex, Romance, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: He's in the shower with her, telling her to never stop pushing him and she hopes this isn't a dream.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Mission Partner

**Author's Note:**

> A quick draft ^w^ I am in love with this man.
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ❤️

_x_

The days drone on and with each passing sunset she sees him grow more and more restless. Cara had left on her own no more than a year ago and left the spot of his partner open. They had clicked early on, Mando appreciating her quick and efficient work. She never pressed him for more than he could give, didn't force him into conversation or contact that wasn't necessary. She enjoyed missions with him, enjoyed the thrill and high they offered even after weeks of dirt and fights. She always enjoyed ending the day with him there. And he enjoyed it too. 

The ship's main door hissed as it slid open and she looked up from the datapad she was reading, her foot falling down to stop the stool she was twirling in. He came in quietly, at first. She flinched as he dropped a sack, metal clanking in the process and then giving it an ungraceful kick to the side. Mando twirled his wrists with a heavy sigh, looking down at the sack like it had stolen everything from him.. 

  
"What did that ever do to you?" She quipped. 

He looked up at her quickly, looking like he hadn't notice her at all. 

"I didn't see you there."

"I wouldn't expect you to with you kicking that thing around like that." She pushed off the stool with a smile, leaving the datapad in the seat. 

Mando gave a little nod, almost like he was ashamed, "Today didn't go well. This is all I could get from the ship."

"No lead? Are they all gone?" 

"The whole ship is stripped and abandoned, nothing but this...junk." He said tiredly. 

"Hey, it's okay. We'll find something. We have a lot of time until the deadline." 

"I know. I just thought we'd get it done quickly. Perhaps take a week off for the kid." 

She nodded, "He's okay as long as he sees you." 

"Yeah." Mando kept looking at the floor. 

"Hey. Hey-" 

He turns to her and she steps closer, moving to touch his breastplate. She's surprised when he allows it, standing perfectly still to let her trace the steel. They stand there for several minutes with her just drawing patterns into the steel in an effort to distract him. He doesn't react until the slim digits slips from the steel and dip lower. Her fingers trailed down his torso, feeling the muscle tense beneath her touch until she reached his navel. He grabbed her wrist harder than he intended and she winces briefly, trying to hide it just as quickly it but he caught it. 

"Sorry," he says softly.

"It's fine, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." 

He nods, leather clad thumb touching her wrist gently. 

"I'm going to go freshen up and say goodnight. You should too, he was waiting for you." She smiles and when he lets her go, she leaned over to give him a quick peck against the steel helmet. 

He doesn't say anything when she turns and leaves, making her way to the child's crib. Mando just looks down and sighs, ignoring the insistent pull at his chest. 

*

The water is loud and burning hot against her skin, steaming up the whole washroom. She sighed happily as it warmed her cold skin, thankful he finally took her advice and added one to the ship. It was a luxury, yes, but definitely one they needed. She hums as she lathers their standard shampoo into her hair, standing right in the spray of water to wash the soap away when she finished. Water is still running down her face when she feels a cold chill against the skin of her back. Her heart leaps into her throat and she moves to whirl around but two hands stop her.

"It's me." He says quickly. 

Upon hearing the familiar voice she relaxes before tensing again. There's no interference; just his voice, soft, calm and clear like dripping honey. He's in the shower with her. And he has no helmet on.

"Din?" 

He reached for her wrist, lifting it gently and turning it in his hand to look at it. Sure enough new bruises were starting to bloom in the shape of his fingers. She always did bruise so easily; a bit of a problem in the industry they were in really. 

"I didn't mean to." He says.

"I know." 

"Forgive me." 

Her fingers curl around his in a comforting grip.

"It's alright. I shouldn't push you." 

His lips brush her knuckles and she feels like she could jump out of her skin. 

"You should." 

"I should?" 

"Yes." He murmurs against her ear. 

He lets go of her hand to take her hair and drape it over her shoulder, giving him enough space to kiss the other bare one. She shivers, his hand trailing down her spine like he was mapping the shape of each vertebrae. 

"I...Can I do this?"

She laughs, "A little late to ask don't you think?" 

He tensed slightly and she shook her head, "I'm kidding. Please don't stop" 

He didn't move until she tried to turn again. 

She gasped as he grabbed her, one hand on her stomach and one on her hip to pull her into him. His chest was broad and warm against her back, suddenly much hotter than the water as it pressed against her. He kissed the back of her neck, his hand on her stomach traveling upwards while the other held her hip in place. She struggled to stay still in his grip, wanting to be closer to him but his hold was firm. The tips of his fingers grazed the edge of her breast, ghosting over the smooth skin hesitantly. She pushed her chest into his hand, perhaps being a bit blunt but she really couldn't believe this was actually happening. 

Her cheeks flushed hotly as he breathed a groan into her back, taking her breast into his hand as he did. His hands were rough against her sensitive skin, coarse fingers massaging the round mound until the little nipple felt like a pebble. She moaned, shivering when he moved to touch her other breast. He moved against her, her body suddenly flush against his in every area as he reached to hold her. 

"I want to kiss you." He rasps against her neck. 

"H-how?" 

She catches a glympse of brunette hair but she forgets she was looking; one hand covered her eyes, as he turned her in his arms. She feels like she's going to slip but before she could cry out, his lips covered hers. 

And she melted right into him. 

He kissed her like he was a starved man, stealing her breath with every drag of lips and slither of his tongue. God, how did he know how to do that-

"Hold on." 

He spoke against her lips, not breaking their kiss as he shift his weight and kept his hand over her eyes. 

  
She yelped into mouth, his arm around her waist in a second to pull her up and into him. Her legs wound around his narrow hips, arms going around his neck and her fingers immediately burying themselves in his curls. She moaned louder this time, clinging to him like her life depended on it. 

"Din- _nngh_!" 

_She really hoped this wasn't a dream._

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ❤️


End file.
